Konoha's Treasure
by ga-mei
Summary: Surname-less Tenten strives to find a treasure to make her family's name one that is respected. Her family was known for their crazy belief upon this treasure, but she of course can't find it alone, not with some crazy people after it as well...R
1. Just the Beginning

Chibi: I was watching National Treasure today, and felt like writing a little version of my own...hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

1998, China

Young Tenten was participating in an enjoyable game of hide and seek in the attic with her grandfather Mishu. Her fathers father was very close to her and she had no idea what she would do without his presence because he played such a large impact in her life.

"Grandpa!" The nine year old cried out in glee. She ran to go give him a large hug, defeating the purpose of hide and seek, but tripped over a large book.

"Tenten!" Her grandfather cried out alarmed. "Are you okay?"

Tenten did have a few scrapes on her leg but wanted to prove what a big girl she had become so replied. "Yeah! I'm fine!" She picked up the large dusty book in front of her and skipped over to her grandfather. "I tripped over this." she informed him. When his eyes widened in shock and horror, she couldn't help but ask. "Grandpa what's wrong?"

"Tenten, I lost this book long ago, I never would've expected to find it..."He exclaimed breathlessly, running his fingers over the worn leather cover.

"Why?" Tenten asked curiously. "What's so special about it?" she asked.

"Here." Her grandfather replied, grabbing her hand with his. "Let me show you." the two walked down a few stairs down to her grandfathers chair, where he let her sit on his lap and open the old book. "Careful with the pages darling."

Tenten nodded, and sifted through the worn pages. "Grandpa I can't read this." she exclaimed in alarm.

"Tenten, that's because it's in Japanese." he informed his curious yet intelligent grand daughter.

"Oh, psh, well, how am I supposed to be able to read Japanese?" she asked smartly raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I'll read it to you." He comforted her.� "There's a whole story behind this. Basically, there were five main lands in an uncharted island, just west of Japan and east of here. Konohagakure, the land of fire, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, ruled by the Hokage. Sunakagure, the land of wind, The Hidden Village in the Sand, ruled by the Kazekage. Kirikagure, land of the water, The Hidden Village in the Mist, ruled by the Mizukage. Kumogakure, land of thunder, The Hidden Village in the Clouds, ruled by Raikage. Last but not least is Iwagakure, land of earth, The Village Hidden in the Rocks, ruled by Tsuchikage. Nine demons lived amongst these lands. First, Shukaku, the one tailed demon raccoon/dog. Nekomata, the two tailed demon cat. Isonade, the three tailed demon shark. Sokou, the four tailed demon rooster/snake. Houkou, the five tailed demon dog. Raiju, the six tailed demon weasel. Kaku, the seven tailed demon badger. Yamata no Orochi, the eight tailed demon snake. And lastly Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. These animals were once thought to have lived in harmony somewhere in the island, and at that spot was supposed to be all the riches anyone could ever ask for, but then, the nine demons got into a fight, and no one knows their exact location at the moment, or if they even exist anymore."

Tenten took in all this knowledge. "Why do you know all this?"

"It was thought, that only one person knew the location of this, Ng, Teru. Teru is my grandfathers, grandfathers, grandfather." Mishu explained.

"Aa. So we DO have a last name!" Tenten cried excitedly.

"True, your last name is Ng, but our family refuses to use it. I rather like it." Mishu explained.

"Why?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Because, here in China, Ng is the surname everyone laughs upon. No one believes in that treasure, including your father." Mishu explained in a low tone.

"Father!" a stern voice called out. Mishu and Tenten looked to see Tenten's father, Peter Ng, standing in the entrance. "You're not telling her about _that_ are you?" he demanded.

"Son, she came upon it herself." Mishu explained.

"Nonsense! Tenten, get your things and say goodbye to your grandfather." Peter demanded. "Goodbye father." he turned and left, to wait for his daughter outside.

Tenten turned to her grandfathers. "So are we like...knights in shining armor?" she asked.

Mishu laughed heartily. "If you like to think of it that way, then yes." he handed her a small slip of paper. He told her what it read. "The answer lies with fire and sand."

Tenten beamed. 

* * *

Eleven Years Later, 2008, Sunakagure

Twenty year old Tenten ran down the darkened streets, her comrades Haruno, Sakura, Hyuuga, Neji, Nara, Shikamaru, and Uchiha, Sasuke, right on her tail. "This way!" she hissed, running down and covering her face and eyes with a veil to shield them from the sand.

The five ran down, and could soon see the old Kazekage's tower. "Shika!" Tenten motioned for Shikamaru.

"What." Shikamaru knew 'what' he pulled out palm sized metal detectors and threw them to everyone else. The five got down on their hands and knee's and hovered their palms over the dense sand. They made sure to spread out.

"Shikamaru, I think it's inside." Tenten bit her bottom lip gently. Fear crossed her eyes.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru pulled out his laptop. "So many systems to disable." he grumbled in complaint to himself. "Try to find the metal pipes holding the cords." he instructed.

The four nodded and got down, searching again.

"I got it!" Sakura cried, her detector beeping uncontrollably. Tenten put hers horizontal to Sakura's and it began beeping as well.

"Yeah, you guys, start digging." Now Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Sakura were digging in the sand.

"Tenten, it's no use! Digging isn't doing anything!" Sakura complained.

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl. "If you took notice, you'd see that we've reached a solid object, I presume the pipe Shikamaru?"

Shika nodded. "Yeah, cut it open you troublesome people."

Tenten pulled out a blade, and carefully jammed it into the pipe, sawing into it. She found herself not doing much, but didn't give up and found herself able to cut through. "What the hell? Shika, that's not metal, it's more of a glass substance ." she told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shikamaru grumbled, making his way over to the pipe. "Let me see the blade Tenten." she handed him the metal blade and he carefully picked out a few wires before cutting through them. "Let's go!" he abruptly stood up and ran towards the entrance.

"Shika!" Sakura cried out in disbelief. "What's with _him_ today?"

The four grabbed their possession's and followed after their suddenly antsy friend.

"Shikamaru what was that about?" Neji asked when they saw Shika simply sitting in the chair.

"I had to disarm the alarm system, and I had a limited amount of time to do so." Shikamaru explained unwillingly.

"Did you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke gave her a resentful look. "Duh."

"We're lucky the Kazekage got a new office or this place would be _swarming_ with guards." Tenten muttered. The group began stomping around the floor below them.

"Tenten what exactly are we looking for?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A trap door or a hollow spot, anything out of the ordinary." Tenten replied.

Sasuke stomped on a hollow spot. "I found something." he alerted Tenten.

Tenten and Shikamaru made their way over to him and Tenten used her knuckle to rap on the floor and see how wide the hollow-ness reached. She dug her un-manicured fingers into the board, and struggled to rip it out. "Sasuke help me."

Sasuke dug his fingers into the same board and the two tugged harder before finally being able to rip it out of the ground. "Sakura, Neji, you guys get that side." Sasuke directed Sakura and Neji to pull out one of the boards that had been next to the one he pulled out with Tenten.

"Hn." Neji did as told, with Sakura's assistance, and in a few minutes, he, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tenten found themselves looking at a fleet of stairs.

"C'mon you guys." Tenten urged her friends. "Let's go down." she pointed at the stairs. Neither she, nor any of her friends noticed the two figures watching them quite a distance away.

* * *

Chibi: This is the end of chapter one. Should I continue? Does it stink? Please answer one of these two questions along with some constructive criticism in a review! I've got cookies! -holds out plate of cookies-


	2. Explosives and the Piece of Paper

Chibi: I felt like making chapter 2 because I was bored.

Disclaimer: I'm not a japanese guy, I'm a chinese girl.

* * *

Tenten pulled out a flashlight as the group descended down the stairs. They came across a storage room. 

"Tenten, what's that chest over there?" Sakura asked, grabbing the flashlight and shining it upon a chest.

Tenten frowned, and walked over to it. "There's something engraved." she felt her fingers along it. "Bring the light over here."

Sasuke blinked. "There's no lock on it, and what does that symbol say? I can't read it."

"That's because it's in _Chinese_." Tenten could almost immediately read it. "For fire." she realized why it had been so difficult to read. One of the strokes was facing in the wrong direction. She slipped her finger next to it, and twisted it in the right direction, and the chest unlocked.

Shikamaru opened it the rest of the way, and pulled out an old paintbrush used for strokes. On the top of the brush, was an engraved sign for the Chinese kanji, fire. The base where the tip of the brush meets the part where you hold the brush was metal, and Shikamaru unscrewed it.

"Shikamaru you're going to break it!" Sakura cried.

"No he's not." Sasuke almost snapped at the girl. He took the blade from Tenten. "Let me see that Shikamaru." Shikamaru handed the metal base and wooden stick to Sasuke, and he observed it under the light of the flashlight Sakura was holding. "Neji, let me see a slip of paper."

Neji pulled out a slip of paper from his kunai pouch, and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke pricked his own finger, and heard Sakura gasp. When some blood had come out, he slid it over the metal part, and when that was completely covered in Uchiha blood, he pressed it down on the paper, and rolled. "Tenten read this." he motioned for the Chinese girl to read what was pressed onto the page.

Tenten nodded and came forward. "It reads:

_The secret of the will of 10, 10's__  
_

_Locks the 5 in dense kanji_

_It's ghostly nature_

_conceals the cache of beasts__  
_

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru blinked. "It said 10-10, that's you." he referred to Tenten.

Tenten shook her head. "This is referring to Chinese, there was thought to be a girl by the name of Tien Tien, she was the beautiful spirit that led...Ng, Teru." none of her comrades seemed to notice her unease at this. "The beautiful spirit that led Ng, Teru to the tailed demons." she pressed her hand against her forehead. "No one believed that she existed."

"But if there's a will..."Sakura started.

"Then we'll know or not if she was real." Shikamaru finished.

"What's _The Five_?" Sasuke mumbled.

Tenten shook her head. "I'm not sure..."

"It said 'conceals the cache of beasts'" Shikamaru pointed out. "So it's hiding more than one beast."

Tenten's heart skipped a beat, and she had a flashback to when her grandfather told her about the beasts from Shukaku, to Kyuubi. 'Wait a second.' she thought. "It said THE FIVE!" she cried out.

"So?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are there five of in these nations!" Tenten practically screamed.

"Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure..."Shikamaru pointed out.

"A little deeper than that!" Tenten wailed.

"Mist, Leaf, Sand-" Shika began.

"No! The leaders!"

"The five kage's?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes! That's 'The Five'!" Tenten was relieved that they had figured that out.

"Uh...the five kage's weren't dense kanji the last time I checked." Sakura pointed out.

"But they _wrote_ something in dense kanji!" Tenten exclaimed. "The Creed of the Five." 

"Hn. What's that supposed to tell us?" Sasuke asked.

"So there's a will of Tien-Tien." Shikamaru begain. "And there's the Creed of the Five..."

"Don't forget 'its ghostly nature'." Sakura reminded him.

"Ghostly...invisible?" Tenten suggested to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded. "So it's naturally invisible."

Sasuke gave another 'hn'. "I got it. The will is invisible on the Creed of the Five, and it reveals the location of the beasts."

Sakura laughed. "Oh Sasuke, that's ridiculous!"

Tenten and Shikamaru stared at the girl. "He's_ right_."

Neji shrugged. "So we steal the Creed of the Five. It's in Konoha right now."

Tenten shook her head. "No way Neji. Wanna know why? Cause if we do, chances are, we'll die _trying_. Plus, it's a historical piece of evidence."

Neji gave that little smirk he only gave ever so often. "Which would ensure it making it for years and years to come."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm in."

"I'm out." Sasuke growled.

"Me too." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Me three." Tenten agreed with the boys. "We'll make sure you get caught before you even try."

Neji pulled out a gun. "Well then I guess we have some eliminating to do."

Sakura stepped back. "Please remember that I'm in." she reminded Neji.

Tenten smirked. "You can't shoot me. You can't solve anything _without_ me."

Neji blinked. "That's true." he replied. "But you don't need Sasuke." he pointed the gun towards Sasuke.

Sasuke froze. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with a gun pointed at him.

Tenten grabbed a match and struck it, and Neji pointed the gun back at her. "Don't move." he demanded.

"Neji, look around us. You apparently don't know what these boxes are filled with. Don't worry, I'll tell you." Tenten smiled. "Explosives." she smirked. "Catch." she tossed the match at him, a stupid thing, since the only thing separating the two was a box of the explosives. She stuffed the slip of paper in her pocket. 

Sasuke and Shikamaru ran to Tenten, one on either side of her, and they looked just in time to see Sakura catch the match, but before she could put it out, she dropped it, because it had begun to burn her.

"Sakura, let's go!" Neji grabbed the girls hand and the two ran up the stairs seeing as they were the only one's close to the exit.

Tenten immediately knew that Neji and Sakura had gotten away in time, and the boxes began to explode. She found herself in an embrace with Shikamaru and Sasuke, thinking that it would be their last moments. They had no way to escape, but she felt something in her eye, not something painful, something annoying. She opened them to see sand shielding her and her two friends. 

* * *

Chibi: Here's chapter two, I hope it's pretty good. BTW little poll for you. Later on I will be bringing in Kiba, Gaara, and Ino. Not necessarily in that order. For a couple, should it be InoKiba, or InoGaara? You decide. Reviews are encouraged! 


	3. Redhead and Brown haired

Chibi: Okay, since I have a total of 0 reviews, I decided to just go with InoGaara. BTW Gaara isn't Kazekage yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, the exploding stopped, the sand wall fell to the ground, and two teenage figures emerged from the smoke. One, a red haired, pale, goth-y boy. Two, a boy with tousled brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and black clothing as well.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" the boy with the brown hair asked. "You're not supposed to be here." he seemed very casual in his skin.

Sasuke was the one to respond for them. "Then I guess I could ask you the same thing." he replied cooly.

The boy with the brown hair _laughed_."We're allowed to be here." he mumbled, pointing to the redhead, and then to himself. "You, on the other hand, better have a damn good reason."

Tenten stepped forward. "Take a look at this." she pulled out the paper with the blood writing, and Shikamaru gave a very loud, very annoyed groan.

"Tenten." he protested slightly.

The two strangers read the paper in their minds, and the redhead's eyes met Tenten's. "Where did you get that." it was more of a comment then a question, and Tenten found herself frightened of the tone.

The redhead glared at Sasuke and Shikamaru. "You're treasure hunters."

"You're not going to turn us in are you?" Tenten asked, biting her bottom lip worriedly. She knew the last thing she needed was her father to bail her out, when he was in China, and when she was doing this treasure hunting without him aware of it.

The brown haired boy and the redhead exchanged glances. "Under one condition." the brown haired boy spoke.

"You let us come with you." The redhead continued.

* * *

Chibi: Hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!


	4. Yamanaka san

Chibi: OMG I'm like, so bored this entire spring break so I like, HAD to write this

Disclaimer: I no own notin, believe it.

* * *

The redhead, who Sasuke, Tenten, and Shikamaru had finally been able to identify as Gaara, could defy the rules of normality. Controlling sand was his shtick. The brown haired boy, his older brother by two years, was Kankuro. The five had discussed what had happened the night in the room with the explosives and came to a conclusion. In order to keep the Creed of the Five safe...they'd have to steal it. The five had made it into Konoha at this point, and walked into the Konoha library. Shikamaru led the others to a section dedicated to Konoha itself, including building plans and everything else imaginable about the Hokage Tower. There was also a book about the Creed of the Five.

"Okay." Shika started, setting a book in the middle of a table. "This, is a layout of the Kage towers, in EVERY hidden village with a kage the layout is the same. He flipped a few pages to a picture of a display with the Creed of the Five in it. "When the Creed of the Five is on display, it is protected with _2 inch thick_ glass, then heat sensors, then _three inch thick _glass. When it's NOT on display, it is in a vault _10 feet under ground coated with a steel lining, _ever hear of those indestructible little black boxes on airplanes? Well the Creed of the Five is in a box made of that, which is in a box also made out of that, and THAT is in a box made out of a mix of steel and the black box material. IT'S SO FREAKING TROUBLESOME!"

Tenten's eyes were wide at Shikamaru's un-Shika outburst. "Uh..."

"But." Gaara butted in. He flipped back a few pages. "When it's not on display, or in the vault, it's in the preservation room."

"The room they cook the stuff in?" Kankuro asked.

"No. That's the kitchen." Sasuke corrected blankly.

"Oh." Kankuro mumbled.

"Anyways." Gaara growled. "In the preservation room it is less guarded. AND." he pulled a little flyer. "We could do this all on THIS night." he let the four read the flyer.

_Hokage Ball_

_Thrown to celebrate Tsunade sama's 1 year rule as Hokage_

_Dress Code: Night club_

_Location: Hokage tower_

_BY INVITE ONLY _

"Gaara it says 'By invite only"." Tenten pointed out.

"I know." Gaara replied. "So we sneak in. There will probably be NO guards because they'll be caught up with all the commotion on the floor that the party is taking place.

Shika squirmed slightly. "That _might_ just work."

Gaara gave an evil little smirk. "I know."

"But we should still try to inform the guards about this before the day of, and if that doesn't work, which it will, then we can go on with your troublesome idea." Shika suggested.

"Fine." Gaara pouted.

Tenten stood up. "Okay then, let's go boys."

* * *

Gaara and Shikamaru sat in two plush chairs, and a secratary called out. "Hiroshi kun? Yamanaka san will now see you"

Gaara stood and Shika gave him an odd look. "Your name isn't Hiroshi, Gaara."

"I know, but they shouldn't know our real name." Gaara hissed back, and the two entered Yamanaka san's office. "It's a _girl_?"

Yamanaka, Ino rose from behind her desk. "Hiroshi san, welcome, who might I ask is this next to you?" she gestured to Shikamaru.

"Uh...Ichi." Gaara replied, and looked around. "I see you have a nice collection of kunai's over there." he noticed. "One of each of the first Kage's kunai's. Except for the first Kazekage's...I have one..."

Ino nodded. "You're very fortunate Hiroshi san." she gestured to the chairs. "Why don't you and Ichi san take a seat and tell me what you came here for?"

"Right." Gaara and Shikamaru took a seat. "We believe that the Creed of the Five is going to be stolen on the night of the Hokage ball."

"Excuse me?" Ino was taken aback. "Why would you think that?"

"Well...as you know, there is thought to be a treasure-"

"A treasure?" Ino asked amused.

"That's where we lost the B rank department." Shika noted under his breath.

"Yes, a treasure, and the location of it is on the back of Tien Tien sama's will." Gaara informed her.

"Really? Where is this will?" Ino asked, this time intrigued.

"We believe it is on the back of the Creed of the Five." Gaara finished.

"Hiroshi san, I have seen the back of the document myself and I can promise you personally that there is NO will on the back of it." Ino told him. 

"We have a reason to believe that it was written with an ink invisible to the bare human eye. " Gaara told her.

"So it's in invisible ink." Ino replied blankly.

"That's where we lost the A rank department." Shikamaru added under his breath.

"Yes." Gaara was beginning to realize how ridiculous he sounded. "Ichi here actually saw the piece of evidence that had the inscription saying so."

"Really Ichi san? I would like to see it." Ino asked, thoroughly interested.

"We...don't have it anymore..." Shikamaru admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh. Now tell me boys, what did you think you would find with the treasure?" Ino asked, a little frustrated.

"We believe that with the treasure is a Hidden Village known to be the home to the Nine demon foxes." Gaara mumbled.

"And that would be where we lost the ANBU." Shikamaru groaned.

"You already asked the ANBU?" Ino heard his remark.

"Yes Yamanaka sama." Gaara replied.

"What did they tell you?" Ino asked.

"They said that the document was in absolutely no harm whatsoever." Gaara told her.

"And they were right." Ino rose. "I think that's all I need to hear, and I promise it'll be fine. Goodbye Ichi san, Hiroshi san."

Gaara and Shikamaru exited the office. "I guess that means we're going to steal the Creed of the five." Shikamaru grumbled.

* * *

Chibi: That's all for this chapter because I wanted to get it up but I PROMISE I'll be working super hard after I post this up so I'll get chapter 5 up soon after!


	5. The Day Before

Chibi: I just had to continue writing but I felt like it had to be in a new chapter so here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Konoha Luxury Suites

The five had rented two hotel rooms, and to Tenten's disagreement, she had a room mate. Kankuro. He was actually the least troublesome, as Shikamaru put it. He wouldn't gag her with sand if he was upset, he would talk, and he wouldn't sit in front of a laptop the entire time. Both Kankuro and Tenten disagreed to this.

Tenten sat on her bed, Kankuro on his, and the two argued over which TV channel they should watch.

"Dancing with the Stars." Tenten growled.

"America's Next Top Model." Kankuro spat.

"What kind of guy watches that!" Tenten cried.

"Dude! They're fucking hot!" Kankuro growled.

"They're fucking SLUTS!" Tenten snapped back. Suddenly the door connecting them to Shikamaru, Sasuke's and Gaara's room flung open, and Gaara was in the doorway.

"Decide on a show, or I will break the remote." Gaara threatened, sand starting to creep in from the other room.

Both Tenten and Kankuro didn't want this to happen, so they looked at each other and at the same time suggested. "American Idol?"

Gaara turned and left, and Tenten and Kankuro were stuck watching American Idol for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the fighting began again.

"Tenten! Open up! You're not the only one who needs to shower!" Kankuro banged on the bathroom door.

"Oh shut the fuck up Kankuro." her feminine voice called from the other side of the door. "I'm coming already."

The door opened, and someone that didn't look like Tenten, emerged. Only a towel wrapped around her body, long, brown locks cascaded down her shoulders, free, unlike the tight buns they were normally in.

"Quit staring and get in the shower." Tenten glared, and he knew that it was Tenten. He grunted a response and locked himself in the bathroom to start his shower, while Tenten dressed in skinny jeans, converse, and a red t-shirt. Today she decided to let her hair down. She walked back over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"WHAT!" A muffled voice snapped, still audible even though the shower was drowning most of it out.

"I'm going next door! Come over when you're ready!" Tenten shouted so that she could be heard.

"Whatever." She could barely make the word out, and turned on her heel, heading to the other boys room. She knocked on the adjoining door. Shikamaru answered.

"Morning. Come on in." He let her come in, and she noticed that all three boys were ready.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Longer than you and Kankuro." Sasuke smirked. "About an hour after we got up, we could hear you two bickering."

"Okay, okay." Tenten sat down on someone's bed. "Now, how many of you guys think those chicks on America's Next Top Model are sluts, raise your hand." All three boys raised their hands. "See that's what I thought!" Shikamaru grabbed a laser pointer and a thermometer and propped the thermometer on a table and sat next to Tenten, shining the laser at the thermometer, making the red liquid rise. 

"Why does this matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Kankuro thinks they're hot." Tenten replied.

"Kankuro has a brain the size of a peanut." Gaara mumbled.

"So what are we doing today? Isn't tomorrow the day we have to...you know..." Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I'm hacking into the surveillance camera's." Shikamaru told her looking away from his laser for a split second.

"I'm the one going in the night of." Gaara mumbled.

"You and Kankuro are the distraction, so you're going shopping today for distracting outfits." Sasuke told her, smirking.

"Why is it always ME AND HIM!" Tenten screamed rather loudly.

"Who's him?" Kankuro had walked in now.

"You." Gaara told him. "You and Tenten are the distraction tomorrow night. So you're going shopping for distracting outfits today."

"By distracting you mean sexy, right?" Kankuro clarified.

"Sure." Sasuke grumbled. "And I get everything else ready."

"Like the kunai." Gaara reminded him.

"Duh. That's one of the most important things." Sasuke replied blankly.

"You two can leave." Gaara gestured to Tenten and Kankuro. "But be back at 5 tonight so we can all have dinner together and see what else we need to get done.

Tenten nodded. "Okay. Let's go Kankuro." she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out.

Once Kankuro and Tenten had left Shikamaru sighed. "Okay, so you guys need to drop me off at the subway, drive back out to Suna, then come pick me up, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Gaara needed to get the kunai."

"Okay then troublesome people, let's go." The three walked out as well, headed to a blue van with shelves and only two seats at shotgun. Sasuke was behind the wheel, and he dropped Shikamaru at the subway's, before he and Gaara headed off in the direction of Sunagakure.

Shikamaru took the subway train where it ran next to Hokage tower, and got off at that point. He quickly managed to get in a door, most likely for the janitors, and made his way to a pipe. He grabbed a tiny blade from his bag and made a circle, cutting through the pipe. When it was fully cut,he removed it and set it aside. The Shikamaru pulled out a wire and his laptop from his bag and shoved the wire up the pipe, using a screen on his laptop for navigation. When he had gotten the wire where he wanted, he pulled out some tape and taped it in, and then set a receiver behind the pipe where it was concealed.

Shikamaru then crept out the same way he had crept in and entered around the side of the Hokage tower where they gave tours. He pretended to be with a tour, and brought out a camcorder, looking around, then focusing on the Creed. He waited for a person to get near it before shining the laser at the heat sensors. 

* * *

Two people in the surveillance room heard a small alarm go off in their room, indicating that there might be slight danger to an object. They checked the screen and the 'object in distress' was the Creed. They decided to notify, even though it was probably just a little kid with a temperature over 100.

* * *

After dropping off Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke drove out of Konoha, making the drive to Suna 30 minutes, instead of a three day trip on foot. As they talked they made small chat.

"How was the meeting with Yamanaka san?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eye on the road.

"Fine."

"Was he understanding?"

"Yamanaka san was a female." Gaara looked away.

"Really. Was _she_ understanding?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Until we told her our theory on the Creed being stolen." Gaara shrugged.

"Aa."

Sasuke pulled into Sunagakure, and Gaara directed him up a hill that led to a very large mansion. 

"Right here." Gaara leaped out, and Sasuke only had to wait for five minutes before Gaara reopened the door and plopped back in, a black velvet case in hand.

"May I?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the case.

"Go ahead." Gaara handed it to him/

Sasuke opened the case to see an old kunai, probably the one that Gaara had said belonged to the first Kazekage. "Hn." he carefully handed it back to Gaara before starting up the engine again. The two began their half hour trip home.

* * *

Shikamaru slunk out of the tower before anyone caught him, put away the camcorder, and now brought out a camera. He snapped pictures of the tower, tourists, and then a guard. Snap. Snap. Snap. He zoomed in closer each time, and got a good shot of the guards badge. "Bingo." he whispered.

* * *

Tenten and Kankuro walked along the streets. Since Tenten was a girl and would probably be the most difficult to shop for, the two settled on shopping for Kankuro first so that they could focus on her without worrying about still having to buy him something. They only took one stop for Kankuro and he had decided on a black button down shirt, jeans, and a pair of vans. Now they walked along the streets, not talking. A cute little shop caught Tenten's eye so she grabbed Kankuro and dragged him in with her.

It was a half hour later, and they were in the SAME little shop. Tenten had tried on a total of 20 outfits so far. She came out wearing a mis of outfit 5 and outfit 17. She was dressed in white skinny jeans, a red v-neck,and a white vest. She also had to consider the black flats and white hoop earrings she had at home. Kankuro was actually not bored with his current task which was telling Tenten what he liked and disliked about her outfit from a male's point of view. He found it amusing when she gave him a little scowl when he rejected an outfit, or a beam when he approved of one. He took it that she valued his opinion since the store clerk would say anything looked fabulous on her just to get her to buy it.

"Actually Tenten, I think this is the best one so far." he complimented.

"Thanks." she gushed, blushing slightly and fidgeting with the ponytail she had had her hair up in since outfit 3. "So you think I should get it?" she had a feeling her hair was getting staticky from trying so much clothes on, and she absolutely hated that. 

"Yes, for two reasons, both very logical." Kankuro informed her.

"Why?" Tenten asked, leaning up against the door.

"One, it really doesn't look that bad on you." Kankuro scratched the back of his neck. "Two, I am really hungry, and want to get something to eat."

Tenten groaned. "Fine. Meet me up front." She closed herself into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. Kankuro on the other hand walked up to the front to wait for Tenten. She soon emerged from the hall and walked up to the counter to purchase her wardrobe. After wards the two walked out.

* * *

Shikamaru lay on a bench, watching the clouds, when two shadows blocked the sun. He sat up, not to thrilled. "Tenten? Kankuro? I presume you two have finished your troublesome tasks."

Tenten nodded. "Yep, we're off to get some dim sum and bring it back to the hotel. You in?"

"No, sorry. I've got to wait for Sasuke and Gaara, but then we'll be back at the hotel." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Okay then." Tenten began to continue walking. "See you in a few."

"Tenten?" Shikamaru asked, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"You two don't do anything naughty." Shikamaru gave a wide smirk.

"Why you!" Tenten almost lunged at Shika, but Kankuro grabbed her by the waist and began to drag her in the direction of dim sum.

"Ha, very funny Shikamaru." Kankuro grumbled.

* * *

Tenten held her bag from the shop and the dim sum as Kankuro fumbled with the room key.

"Open the door already Kankuro!"

"I'm working on it!" Kankuro shoved it in the lock and shoved the door open.

The two walked in and Tenten flung the bag of clothes on her bed, and set the dim sum down on a table, sitting down on Kankuro's bed since it was right next to the table. She pulled out a pair of chopsticks for herself and a spoon to eat the congee with. (A/N: Congee is like a Chinese rice porridge, also known as juk) Kankuro sat down next to her, and pulled out his own chopsticks and spoon. They began to eat a variety of different Chinese treats, ranging from cha siu bau's, or BBQ steamed pork buns, to chicken feet. The two heard a knock on the adjoining door.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked.

"Who do you think?" That was Sasuke.

"You two troublesome people better get the door or we'll assume you're getting dressed.

At that comment Tenten leaped up, off of Kankuro's bed and opened the door vigorously, tackling Shikamaru to the ground. "I dare you to say that again." She threatened, shaking him by the collar.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Shika swatted her away. "Now go away."

Tenten noticed that Sasuke and Gaara had set up ceram wrap all over, and a glass of a clear substance that Sasuke was dipping a kunai knife into. "What's that?" she asked.

"We're coating it in invisible ink." Sasuke informed her, before setting it into the case.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"That's none of your buisness, but it's for the plan tomorrow." Gaara replied.

"Oh." Tenten nodded. "Hey, any of you guys want some dim sum? Kankuro and I have plently left." She motioned to her door.

"Not to be troublesome..."Shikamaru walked next door to get himself a bite to eat. Tenten followed him in. 

"Is that the only adjective you know?" she asked.

"Huh?" Shikamaru was trying to eat some sticky rice.

"Is troublesome the only adjective you know?" she asked.

"No." Shikamaru replied, stuffing his face.

"Really? Give me an example." Tenten challenged.

Shikamaru looked her right in the eyes, and replied. "_Very_ troublesome."

* * *

Chibi: As unbelievable as this sounds, this chapter would've been up _sooner_ but I forgot to save it, and had to redo most of it...sorry...enjoy and please review! 

* * *


	6. The Day Of

Chibi: Here is chapter 6 of Konoha's Treasure and I hope ya'll enjoy! The two songs 'Low' by Flo Rida feat. T-Pain, and 'Wake Up Call' by Maroon 5 inspired this chapter and I've been waiting a LONG time to write it. I'm also sorry it took me so long to update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing owns me.

* * *

THE DAY OF

Once again, Tenten beat Kankuro to the shower. But this time, it was 7:00 at night.

"Tenten hurry up." Kankuro groaned. She opened up the door, once again, only covered by a small fluffy hotel towel.

"Calm down!" She patted him on the arm before venturing off towards the beds. "I'll be in the others room by the time you get out." she alerted him.

"Got it." Kankuro entered the bathroom to start his own shower.

Tenten dressed in the attire she had bought at the little store yesterday, white skinny jeans, red v-neck, white vest, and her own black flats and silver hoop earrings. She pulled a large black trench coat over it to conceal all of herself, and headed over to the next room.

Shikamaru noticed the large trench. "You'll definitely get noticed in that." he grumbled.

"I have something underneath." Tenten whacked him on the arm. "So Gaara, your sister said she had the little area in your home back at Suna set up so we can test it there?" she clarified.

"Yep." Gaara answered, pulling on a blue janitors outfit over his brown button down t-shirt, jeans, and vans, and then putting on the guards badge that Shikamaru had mucked with so that it had his own info on it.

At that moment Kankuro walked in, a large jacket over his clothing as well.

"That was fast." Tenten watched him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't take eternity in the shower, unlike you." Kankuro grumbled.

"If I took eternity, you'd never get the chance to shower." Tenten pointed out.

"Whatever." Kankuro grumbled. "Are we gonna do this or not?" he asked everyone.

Shikamaru sighed. "Let's go then. Neji and Sakura are probably gonna be there too. It's the perfect night to strike."

* * *

In the midst of the night, no one noticed the dark van pull up near the Hokage tower. No one needed to. Cars were coming by the dozens, so what was special about this one? Three shady figures emerged from the van. One headed around back, the two others walked right up to the entrance.

Once inside the party Tenten and Kankuro walked around to the dance floor, feeling eyes lingering on their shady attire."

* * *

Gaara got a code from Shikamaru to unlock a pad key door, and entered, passing through security like all other janitors and guards on duty. Once through that, he made a beeline to the mens restroom, and locked the door behind him. He pulled off the janitors suit and stuffed it in the trashcan along with all the other little nick nacks and such that went along with it.

"How do you look?" Shikamaru asked through the earpiece.

"Fine." Gaara replied, running a hand through his messy red hair, and then unlocking the door and leaving. He headed down to the dance floor where he noticed Ino Yamanaka making some small talk with the Third Hokage's Grandson Konohamaru. He noticed Konohamaru leaving and grabbed to cups of soda, one for him, one for Ino, and made his way over.

"Ino san." He greeted, his eyes lingering on her for a moment before offering her the drink.

"Hiroshi kun." She accepted the drink and sipped daintily from it.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Gaara asked before discreetly looked around and saw Tenten and Kankuro in the middle of the dancefloor. "Now Shikamaru." he mumbled under his breath so that only Shikamaru could hear him in the little microphone attatched to him.

"Got it." Was Sasuke's voice on the other end.

Gaara smirked, listening to Ino's reply on how much she loved Konoha. He partly wanted to just watch what would happen next, he knew it would be interesting because both Kankuro and Tenten didn't exactly favor each other, and yet they had to make such a big commotion. He could hear the typing on the other end as Shika hacked into the DJ's laptop and chose the song next. 'Low.'

Kankuro and Tenten heard their cue, and so did everyone else in the dance floor. Their cue was a song. Both pulled off the coats, revealing their better chosen attire and began dancing as planned. Closely, and noticeably.

"Hiroshi kun? This is my friend Konohamaru..." Ino let the two males shake hands.

Gaara smirked at their dancing and noticed Konohamaru next to Ino now, offering her an iced tea. "Oh!" Gaara set his hand under the drink in Ino's hand. "I'll take that, so you can have the iced tea." he slipped it out of the girls hand, and she accepted the drink from the other boy.

Ino smiled warmly. "It was nice seeing you again Hiroshi kun, and thank you for the kunai." she thanked him for the gift that she had received earlier.

"No problem." Gaara shrugged. "I...ah...gotta go." he rushed off, letting Ino and Konohamaru finally notice that a circle was being formed around two particular dancers in the middle of the dance floor. He entered the mens' restroom once more, dumped Ino's soda, went into the large stall with the changing room in it locking the door behind him, pulled down the table, and pulled out a tiny ziplock bag, sticking the empty cup inside along with some other chemicals.

"Is it working?" Shikamaru asked.

"We'll see." Gaara answered rather quickly. He waited, watching the baggie with interest. "Shikamaru..." he started.

"Yeah?"

"It's working." he replied, watching fingerprints show up on the clear cup.

"Good."

Gaara pulled out the thumb part of a plastic glove, put it on, and opened the bag, finding the thumb print on the cup and pressing the gloved thumb onto it. When done, he collected the items and threw them away, then hurried out of the restroom and down the hall, away from the party...

* * *

A large clank wasn't heard up above where the party was taking place. Something cut through the wall, and a strong kick allowed the people that had made the cut, pass through. This consisted of Neji, Sakura, and three other males. A mysterious, black haired one with sunglasses concealing his eyes and a collar concealing most of his face, Shino Aburame. A brunette, with red stripes on either cheek, Kiba Inuzuka. Lastly, a large, brunette, with swirls on either cheek, Chouji Akimichi. The five ran down the hall quickly and destroyed anything on their path. As Shino killed a guard and moved him so that his thumbprint was on the pad, to allow the five to enter, Gaara used Ino's thumb print from the glass on a different scanner at a different part of the building.

Gaara stepped into the elevator. "Ready Shikamaru?" but it was Sasuke who answered.

"Sabaku no Gaara, you are now the invisible man, go ahead."

Gaara stepped out of the elevator, knowing that the guards in the surveillance room were being fed replays, and slunk down the hall to a door, where a keyboard popped out. He shined a light. "The letters are N, O, K, A, and H." he mumbled.

"Okay." Sasuke replied.

"The top results are..."Shikamaru started. "KANOH, NOHKA, HONAK, NO HAK, ANOKH, HA KON, OK NAH..." he scrolled down to read more.

"It's Konoha." Gaara stated.

"I don't have that." Shikamaru told him.

"I'm pressing the O twice." Gaara tapped in the word and hit enter, closing his eyes, pleading that the computer wouldn't reject his code. He opened them, to read the words, ACCESS GRANTED. The door opened, revealing the Creed of the Five, in the large case, in the middle of the room. "Bingo."

* * *

Kankuro and Tenten were still the big commotion on the dance floor, most of the people just standing around watching them. Oddly, after 'Wake Up Call' had finished, the song to follow was 'Bubbly.' Kankuro glanced at Tenten, his eyes on her, but hearing people shuffle around to find partners for the slow dance.

"May I?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"I guess so." Tenten replied, slipping her hand in his for a moment, before running them up around his neck as the two swayed to the beat. The two began pointless small talk.

* * *

Gaara began sending the sand at the bolts, scrambling to unscrew them in a hurry.

"Calm down Gaara, you have all the time in the world." Sasuke told him calmly. For no given reason, Sasuke was thrown out of his seat by Shikamaru, who was rapidly typing in codes.

"Gaara get out of there _now_." Shikamaru demanded flatly.

"Why..."Gaara asked, screwing out the second bolt.

"I lost my feed." Shikamaru answered.

* * *

Shino had hacked with his control of bugs into the surveillance camera's, cutting off all the feed, thus, also cutting off Shikamaru's. Sakura, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba moved in.

* * *

Gaara heard faint noises and grabbed the entire case, running out the door.

"Gaara what did you do? Are you getting out of there?" He couldn't tell if it was Sasuke or Shikamaru. His heart was beating rapidly as he heard the crunching sound of wood and a shout from a female. He turned his head slightly to see the two from the first night he had met Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten. But the two were accompanied with three other men.

"Shit!" Gaara ran to the elevator and pressed the little button rapidly, shielding himself with the bulletproof case.

"What shit? Is Neji and Sakura there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah!" Finally the door opened, and the shooting began. Neji and Sakura fired at Gaara, and Neji began running down the long hall at Gaara. Gaara got in the elevator and pressed the floor he wanted and the close button. Luckily the door closed in time, locking Neji, Sakura, and the other three, out. He quickly unbolted the rest and rolled it up, hiding it in his shirt. "I got it." he whispered.

A few guards entered the room that Gaara had been in a few moments ago and were shocked to see the Creed of the Five not there.

Gaara ran down the hall and noticed Yamanaka san heading towards him. He hid inside a room, and then when the coast was clear, headed out.

Tenten and Kankuro were still dancing with each other, having gotten to know each other more. They found themselves stopping, and their faces moved closer to each other. Their lips were only an inch apart when...

"Tenten! Kankuro! Get out of there now! We're waiting out front." Sasuke spoke. The couple didn't end up kissing, but instead, ran out of the building into the van.

Ino headed over to Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who had the guest list. "Um...is there a Ukabas, Hiroshi on your list?" she asked.

Hinata flipped the page. "Uh...no...sorry Ino san."

Ino cussed under her breath, and saw a flash of red hair run down the hall. She ran after it.

Gaara made his way out to the van when he heard Yamanaka san behind him.

"Hiroshi!?" Ino called out, using the fake name.

"Yes?" Gaara faced her, holding a rolled up poster behind his back.

"What were you doing here?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"I'm getting inside the van." Gaara spoke calmly. It might've worked...if the alarm hadn't gone off.

* * *


End file.
